


A Day Out

by ClassicKaze (Kazewrites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Ineffable Event (Good Omens), Ineffable Event 2019 (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/ClassicKaze
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley visit the zoo.





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Ineffable Event Day 5: Animals, Adam and Eve.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"Oh, look at you." Aziraphale smiled as he bent down slightly looking at the fuzzy koala grasping the tree as it pulled off the leaves. "Are they treating you nicely?" He asked. "Good." He straightened and fixed his coat.

Crowley stood a few feet in front of the angel, leaning against the fence, arms folded across his chest. Watching Aziraphale reaction to the animals was adorable. 

First they had spoken with the otters, then walked to the big cat exhibit. Aziraphale had been concerned hearing one of the tigers was lonely. 

Now they stood at the looking at the fluffy koalas. Crowley couldn't help but notice slight similarities between his angel and the animal. Both loved to eat and were incredibly adorable and cuddly.

"Well, where would you like to go now dear?" Aziraphale asked falling into step with Crowley, folding his hands behind his back.

"Whatever you like angel."

Aziraphale's brow knitted. "I've picked every exhibit so far." He said. "How about visiting your wily brethren?"

"That's fine, dropping in the guys would be nice." Crowley replied. Truthfully he'd wanted to visit the snakes first but seeing Aziraphale's reaction to the otters floating around on their backs, Crowley decided to wait.

Most of the snakes sat behind glass, each giving a subtle nod to Crowley as he passed.

"Something wrong?" He asked seeing Aziraphale's face.

"Hmm? Oh no, my dear. I simply find your serpent form the most inviting." He peered looking at a python wrapped around the branches of a tree. 

Crowley felt his face reddened so he quickly looked away.

Together they visited more exhibits, Aziraphale taking notes on anything the animals needed. A miraculously fixed water bin for the llamaa; a new water toy for the polar bears to play with; a few more fish with lunch for the penguins.

Aziraphale did glare a bit at Crowley who snapped his fingers right as a frog, who he claimed looked like Hastur, jumped for a bug and somehow smacked into a rock instead.

"What?" Crowley asked innocently.

Before leaving Crowley bought his angel the largest fluffiest koala bear the gift shop offered; which by some miracle wore a tartan bowtie. Aziraphale smiled hugging it tightly while riding in the Bentley back to the bookshop.


End file.
